


Lacrimare

by Sydlee3



Series: Things I Wrote For My Favorite Horse-Lover [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nalu - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacrimare is a latin infinitive. It means "to weep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimare

When Natsu saw the blast of electric blue energy hit Lucy’s chest, his first thought was that it should have been him. They were on a mission that both of them knew would be challenging, but this guy was a bit out of their league. Happy was long out of the running, wings gone, as he lay panting on the ground about ten feet away from Natsu.

The man they were facing was a middle aged man with a dark pinstriped suit, and spiky ice blue hair. It appeared that he used some sort of Lacrima magic.

Natsu and Lucy had been going at him on and off, and they were both pretty low on magic. Lucy had summoned at least six different spirits, and none of them even made a dent. Natsu had used just about every attack in his arsenal with similar results. The only damage the guy had taken was a series of burns to both the cuffs and the tails of the man’s coat.

Natsu was just about to propose a tactical retreat, and was currently trying to peel himself off of the ground using a tree, when he heard Lucy scream.

“Luce!!???”

He didn’t see her until she was right in front of him, torso bent from the force of the magical bullet. The magic circle blossomed around the wound, and faded.

She was still standing, but her fingers were glowing bright blue.

He heard that twisted mage laugh. “You have about two minutes until her body dissolves into a lacrima. Enjoy them.” He walked away, and Natsu memorized his scent (because there was no way that this man was going to get away).

“Natsu?” Lucy said, and he could hear the panic rising in her voice.

Her body was gradually fading into blue light, and her fingertips were starting to dissipate into nothing.

“Luce!!?? Lucy?” he ran over to her, and wrapped her into a hug. She returned it, and he tried to lock himself in this moment. “Why the heck did you do that!” He yelled, angry that it was her instead of him, but secretly knowing she’d feel the same way if their positions were reversed.

“I... I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, Natsu.” She was crying now, (A. N. big surprise there), and her tears were staining his shoulder.

“You’re so weird.” he pulled back, crying as well. He saw that she was entirely blue, and part of her had dissolved. “Lucy? Luce! Please don’t leave! You need to pay your rent this month, right? And we need to beat this guy! And go on more adventures!” He grabbed her one last time, and held her close, until she disappeared entirely. The glimmering her vanished, blowing away, like dust in the wind.

All she left behind was a small lacrima, that landed in the palm of his hand. He burst into a fresh round of sobs when he saw that it was shaped like a heart.

“You weren’t supposed to go to, Lucy.” He reflected on his losses. He had lost Igneel as a child, and Lisanna a few years ago, and now his Lucy. Then, like a slap in the face, he realized he’d gotten all of those things back. Igneel was alive, and Lisanna was too. If he had gotten those back, he realized, he could get Lucy back too.

With the resignation firm in his heart, he grabbed Happy into his hands, and woke him up. He knew it was a huge favor to ask, but Happy willing agreed, knowing what was at stake. He grabbed Natsu, and flew back to the guild with him at Max Speed.

Everyone was surprised to see him burst through the door, especially in his condition. His clothes were torn, all of him was dirty, and he was clearly very angry. The absence of Lucy and the exhaustion of Happy were a major indicator that something was off. He stomped into the hall, right up to Levy, who was nothing short of terrified, and slammed his fist on the table.

“Oi, Dragneel, use some manners.” Gajeel could sense something was off, but still that punk did not get to scare Levy.

For once, Natsu ignored Gajeel completely, and stared intensely at Levy. The entire guild was silent, waiting for him to speak.

He opened his palm to show her the heart shaped lacrima, many a jaw dropped, but Natsu ignored them too. “Fix her.” was all he could say, and that was all that needed to be said.

Levy’s jaw dropped. “Natsu, what on earth happened. Is that... Is that Lucy??”

He nodded, and she began to examine the lacrima.

“If what happened is what I think happened, then there is only one way to get her back. You need to find the mage who did it, or someone with contradictory magic to his, and get him or her to reverse the change.”

Natsu grabbed the lacrima back, and began to walk away, but Levy got up and grabbed his shoulders. “That’s not it. Do you see that filament of gold in the center of the lacrima? Well that’s Lucy’s soul. The magic she was hit with destroyed her body, and compressed her magic into a lacrima, but it is still protecting her soul. If that thread disappears, then it means she’s gone, and all you have left is a magic rock. If what I’ve read is right, you have twenty-four hours, tops, from the time she got hit. How long ago did this happen?”

Natsu scrunched up his face, and tried to think. The sun had been pretty high in the sky, but not yet at the peak. “A little before noon.” he stated.

“Natsu, it’s about four o’clock. You don’t have much time. Not to mention happy’s toast.” Her eyes brightened, as she thought of an Idea. “I know! Gajeel and I could come with you! We can ask Pantherlily, and maybe Charles to take us there!”

“Nope. Not takin’ you into that mess,” Gajeel said, making his intentions perfectly clear. Levy was not allowed.

“Charles?” pleaded Levy, desperate to save her friend.

“I can do it alone. I got her into this mess, and I’m gonna get her out. You guys do what you want.” Natsu said, and walked out of the guild, where he lit his feet on fire. He used them to propel himself up into the air, and he began to hop his way after the man using scent along. That is, he was, until his magic gave out, and he began to fall. Thankfully, someone in the guild was paying attention when he left, and Charles caught him. He could see Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily close behind her. He still had Lucy clutched to his chest... but he was so tired, and flying with Charles was so relaxing that he actually fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up, and it was dark out. He was on the ground, and Lily, Levy, and Charles were sitting in a circle, resting, while Gajeel sniffed the air.

“Oi, you’re up. We tracked the scents back to the scene of your first battle. It’s up to you to find the guy and follow him.”

Natsu silently obliged, holding Lucy in his hand the whole way. He isolated the scent almost instantly, and broke into a run after the trail. Everyone else followed behind him, but a ways back. He ran for a solid hour, dodging through trees, and weaving through clearings after the scent. As it grew stronger, so did his determination to right what he had wronged.

He reached a clearing, with a small cottage in the center. The guys smell was emanating from it, but there was another scent too. Natsu didn’t pay it any mind, though, and ran up to the cottage. He kicked down the door in the loudest and most obnoxious way possible, only to feel the tip of a blade pressed into his chest. It wasn't anywhere near far enough to kill him, and not enough to wound him either, but enough to leave a message.

“Brother,” said the girl on the other end of the knife. “Who is this guy.”

“You! You’re that brat from... Fairy Tail, was it? The one with the blonde girl?” came the voice, from a room away.

Natsu bared his teeth at the mention of Lucy, and he stood taller when he felt Gajeel and Levy come up behind him. The exceeds were nowhere to be seen “I am from Fairy Tail. And that blonde girl has a name,” Natsu said menacingly.

“Oh? What is it?” said the man in the pinstriped suit, with his arm draped over the teenage girl whose knife was still pointed at his chest. She looked the opposite of him, in a small lolita-style strawberry dress with white stockings and bright pink hair tied up into small twin-tails.

“Her name is Lucy, and you’re going to turn her back.”

“Oh, am I now. Maybe with another twenty years of experience you could get me in a draw. Go back home.” His voice was so condescending that if the girl with the knife wasn’t in the way, he would have already beaten this conniving man into a pulp.

“No. Fix Lucy, or I will end you in the name of Fairy Tail.”

“No need to be hasty. Let’s take this outdoors, though. Your guild has a bit of a reputation for destroying things.”

Natsu smirked at this, knowing it was true. The girl pulled her knife away from his chest, and all of them walked out into the clearing. They stood, facing each other, and the sun rising in the sky. Natsu’s eyes narrowed, and he knew that he was running out of time. “If we can beat you, you fix her.” The threat was heavy in his voice, and he could see his opponent’s eyes narrow.

“If somehow the three of you can beat me, my sister knows how to reverse the damage. But, if you lose, I will turn all of you into lacrima. Even the other little lady.

Gajeel tensed, and moved protectively in front of Levy.

Natsu and Gajeel attacked at the same time, and both of them punched creepy mage who dodged all of their attacks.

He stepped back, and his sister stepped in. She was incredibly fast and flexible, and she flipped both of them over, with ease. But neither of them were down for the count, both surging back up, and attacking both mages with a flurry of punches and kicks coated in steel and flame. Levy watched from the background, and drew a magic circle around herself. After some mysterious chanting, the whole scene draped itself in a layer of red.

“Shrimp? What’s going on?” Gajeel asked, concerned but not too worried.

“I put up a field that will slow them down but it won’t last too long. You need to work fast. You have less than an hour before Lucy’s soul dissolves!”

Natsu nodded, and charged the man. Levy and Gajeel took the fast lady, who wasn’t so fast anymore with the time slowed. Gajeel landed quite a few hits on her, and he managed to knock her out. Levy used her magic to bind her to the tree, knowing that she was needed to remove the curse.

Natsu, on the other hand, released any trace of restraint he may have had, and launched punch after punch, kick after kick at the mage with the electric blue hair. He couldn’t keep up using his reduced speed, and Natsu took him down. He wasn’t quite out cold yet, but his suit was badly burned, and he had some major burns on his left arm. His legs were scratched badly, and he was barely able to stand.

“You did well when you lost all control. But you took a lot of time beating me up. plus, you knocked out my sister. She’s a heavy sleeper, so good luck waking her in time to break the curse.” he sneered and Natsu’s eyes widened.

Suddenly, the field snapped, end everything went back to normal speed. Thankfully, with his legs so badly injured, the man was unable to get away fast enough to avoid Natsu’s punch to the face. The mage flew backwards into a tree, out cold.

Natsu didn‘t take time to revel in his victory, and quickly ran to Levy and Gajeel. He began to slap the woman across the face repeatedly, and Gajeel had to grab his hands and pull them back behind him yelling “OI!”

“Gajeel, let me go. We need her now. Look at the sky! Look at the Lacrima!” Levy looked into the palm of her hand and gasped. The gold was almost gone from the center. She nodded to Gajeel, and he released Natsu.

The woman woke after a few more slaps, cheeks covered in welts. “What the heck are all of you doing still standing,” she screamed. ”You couldn’t have...” her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Her brother had been defeated.

“A deal is a deal.” Natsu said, firmly.

The girl sighed, and took the lacrima into her hand. She glowed with a dark magenta aura, and handed the Lacrima back to Natsu. ”She’ll be back soon, but she’s gonna be tired and really disoriented. Do your best.”

Natsu had been very quiet since Lucy was transformed, and that silence held now. Everyone watched as the Lacrima glowed bright blue, and they stood back as Lucy’s body was reformed in a blast of light. Everyone had to look away, blinded by Lucy’s brilliance.

When they looked back, she was standing there, looking pretty much the same as she was before she was hit. The only thing different was the ice blue heart tattoo that was right in between her collarbones. She looked at her hands with an expression of wonder, as though she wasn’t sure they were there.

“Luce! You’re okay!” Natsu nearly tackled her into a massive hug.

“Natsu? Why am I here?” He could hear her confusion in her voice, but she slowly hugged him back anyways.

“You scared me. I thought you were gone forever.” Natsu was about to cry, he was so happy to see her again, and feel her warmth in her hugs, and look into her eyes, and hear her voice.

“I was trapped in the Lacrima, though. How did I get out?” She was still in shock.

“I beat the guy who did it and his sister turned you back.” It occurred to him to look over her shoulder and check for him, but he and his sister were long gone.

She didn’t say anything else, and Levy jumped into the hug, her arms wrapping around both Lucy and Natsu. Gajeel reluctantly joined in, but the moment his arms closed around them Natsu had a fist in his face. The two of them broke off and into a tussle, where fists flew, and punches landed, but everyone was okay.

“I’m thankful I knew about that type of magic.” Levy said. She and Lucy were still hugging, and both of them were watching the dragon slayers playfight.

At the very least, everything was back to normal. With a sigh, Lucy reflected on the whole situation. She was going through what had gone on while she was a lacrima, but suddenly her jaw dropped and a look of panic filled her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Lucy?” Levy asked, concerned for her fried, Gajeel and Natu paused as well, both of them looking up to see her face when she gave her answer.

“I forgot about my rent!!!” she shrieked.

Natsu and Gajeel broke apart, laughing.

“No seriously guys. I’m gonna lose my apartment!” Lucy whined, unable to contain herself.

“You could always live with me,” said Natsu, in an innocent voice.

All Lucy could do was give him a glare for his ignorance.

“No, Igneel told me that when two people love each other, they live together. So why not?”

There were not even words to describe the blush creeping across Lucy’s face. “You pervert!” she screamed.

“Well it’s true, though.” He said, developing a blush as well. Gajeel and Levy had regrouped a bit further behind them, and they were desperately trying to stop themselves from crying tears of laughter. It was like a really bad rom-com.

Natsu was standing a foot away from her, and they were staring dead into each other’s eyes, with the tension rippling throughout the clearing.

Then, they moved together, inward, for their lips to meet in some sort of cliche, fairytale kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this for a friend's birthday, and I decided to upload it here as well. I thought of this as a prompt, and so I ran with it, and ended up writing a fic. Comments are great!


End file.
